Grandmama Drama
by scarsgirl
Summary: Kurt and Dave try to find a common ground with Dave's mom as they raise thier son.


A/N: This is a future-fic set 10 years from Kurt's senior year at McKinley. It was written for the 10 years in the future day for Kurtofsky Week on tumblr.

* * *

September, 2022

"There's my little man!" Mama Karofsky called as she opened her front door. Her excited shout caused Harry to squirm in Kurt's arms, wanting down. He gave up his hold and sat Harry down on the sidewalk so he could run into his grandmother's outstretched arms. David gave him a hand when he almost tumbled over after a couple of steps directing him back onto the walkway. "Watch yourself there, buddy," He said as Harry stumbled back into a run.

Mama, er, Ellen Karofsky moved to the bottom step so Harry wouldn't have to climb up to meet her, sweeping him up in her arms when he made it to her. Kurt tried to tap down the moment of glee he felt when discomfort crossed her face. Ellen had life-long back issues and Harry was big for his age. She was in no shape to be sweeping 35 lb toddlers off their feet and had probably pulled something.

The pained look faded when Harry planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. His face was shining with excitement and love as she returned the kiss to his cheek. It made Kurt feel even guiltier for his moment of petty joy.

"Hey Mom," David greeted as Kurt smiled and waved hello to Ellen, "Dad home yet?"

"Oh, no he stopped at the store to get Harry's snacks." She said before turning back to Harry, "Does my Harry want his chic-chic nuggets?"

Harry shook in excitement and squealed, "Chic-Chic!"

"Mom," David said before Kurt could open his mouth, "I told you we would bring Harry's food. We don't want him eating all that processed..." David bit his lip, not wanting to insult the food his mother had feed him throughout his first 18 years, "stuff. We've got his nuggets in the bag." David lifted his arm to show Ellen the overnight bags -one full of Harry's food and the other holding his clothing for the weekend.

Ellen smiled blankly at David, "I don't see why you boys waste your money on that organic food. I raised you on just fine on that 'stuff'."

"Yeah, I know mom, but the doc said we needed to be careful with his diet. He's already in the 95th percentile.."

"I don't care what that Doctor says. Harry's just a big boy like his daddy." She cooed to Harry before turning to David with a knowing smile.

Kurt felt his face tighten as his blood pressure sped up. "His daddies," He said quickly. Ellen turned to him with a falsely cheery smile. "Uh-uh." She responded noncommittally. Kurt could tell that she was dying to offer her opinion about their insistence that Harry be thought of as 'their' son regardless of who his genetic father had been, but was holding back to keep the peace.

It had taken years for her to come to, if not embrace Kurt's place in David's life, at least respect it. Well, at least try to respect it. They had hoped that when they decided to have a child, it would draw them all even closer, but when Harold Karofsky-Hummel had been born at 11 lb 5 oz with deep green eyes and sandy brown hair, Ellen had transformed from distant Mother-in-Law into an interfering Grandmother from hell.

David had spoken to her repeatedly about respecting them both as Harry's parents, but Ellen in particular, still struggled with the notion. They had reluctantly agreed to allow Ellen and Paul to keep Harry for the weekend, only after Carole had accidentally mentioned Harry's frequent sleepovers with her and dad.

They had both agreed that if she did not behave as David had laid out to her before the sleepover, it would be Harry's last time spent with his Grandparents alone. He and David hated the thought of denying Paul so much time with his grandson, but Harry had to come first and if Ellen didn't treat Harry as their son then they were going to have to keep Harry's contact with her to a minimum.

David's hand grasped his quickly, causing his attention to turn from Ellen, who was playing hide and seek with Harry. He could see the question in David's eyes. All Kurt would have to do is say the word and David would pack Harry back in the car and drive them all home without blinking an eye. He plastered a smile on his face as he flashed his eyes to let David know that he was still alright. "If we forgot anything call us. Okay?" David said as he slid past Ellen and entered the foyer.

Ellen turned to follow him into the house as did Kurt. Harry smiled and held out his arms when he saw Kurt over Ellen's shoulder. He reached for him, calling out, "Daddy!"

"Oh, that's so sweet. David used to do the same thing to me when we got separated. 'Mama, Mama' he'd call until he saw me."

Kurt took a deep breath. He tried to reason that Ellen was just trying to share a story and not implying that he was Harry's mother.

"David, your father grabbed some brochures for that new mower you mentioned. They're there on the counter." Kurt started toward the counter only to be interrupted by Ellen's voice. "Oh, Kurt, I found a few cute things for Harry at Penny's," she tilted her head toward the dining table, where Kurt saw a bag waiting for him. He felt David's hand on the small of his back as he sidled past him. "Oh, thanks mom." David said, as he stepped around Kurt.

He looked over his shoulder at Kurt before opening the bag. Kurt glanced in Ellen's direction, but her face was turned so he couldn't see her reaction to David's move. "Kurt, grab those brochures and we'll look at them later." David said, falsely casual, as he pulled out the clothing, holding up each piece to look at in the light before re-folding it into a stack on the table. "Look, Kurt." David held up a small denim jacket that Kurt supposed wasn't the most atrocious thing he'd ever seen, "I just said we needed to get him a jacket, didn't I?" He said smiling at him.

"Yes, we noticed this morning that was cool enough that he'd need a jacket soon. Thank you, Ellen."

Ellen preened slightly, "You boys have to think about these things, you know." Kurt could feel David's eyes on him. "Well, we did mom. Like, I said." Ellen lost her smile, "Oh, of course."

Ellen turned to coo at Harry, who'd grown silent. Kurt really hoped his son wasn't picking up on all the tension in the room.

"Do you boys want to stay for dinner? I was thinking I'd do wings for us grown ups."

"No thanks, Mom. We actually need to get going, Kurt needs to stop by the school before the janitors lock it up for the weekend."

"Oh, alright then." Ellen said, sounding disappointed, as David re-loaded the bag of clothing. Kurt took the brochures from the counter and stuffed them in his pocket.

David went to Ellen, taking Harry out of her arms to hug and kiss goodbye. Kurt got a hug and kiss to, before David returned him to Ellen's arms. "Bye. Bye. Bye." Harry repeated as he waved his hands in a bye-bye motion.

Kurt felt on edge as they departed. He knew that Ellen would lay down her life before she'd allow anything to happen to Harry, but he still felt anxious about leaving his son all night with a person he didn't trust to show respect toward the decisions he and David made in how they wanted to raise their son.

David was giving him another questioning look. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded to let him know he was ready to leave. "Goodnight, Mom, if you need anything or if he gets upset call us, okay?" David said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"We'll be fine." She said, waving her hand in a mimic of the wave that Harry was doing. "Good-night, Ellen." Kurt said, tipping his head to her. "Bye Harry. Be good for your grandparents."

"Yeah bud. Don't be too rough on 'em." David said ruffling his hair and causing Harry to fidget and repeat the word, 'good'.

David's hand was at the small of his back again as they moved down the hall. "Say the word, babe." He whispered into Kurt's ear. "I think, I'm fine." He said quietly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure, Kurt?" David said as he closed the door behind him.

"She's trying and she loves Harry. I just..," he let out a long sigh, "I don't think she would do anything to intentionally hurt him, but I just hate how she tries to..to..make us fit into this idea of hers of you being the 'man of the house' and me the," Kurt struggled momentarily, because he didn't want the word to sound as negative as it would coming from him at that moment.

"The wife." David said, taking pity on his PC sensibilities to finish the thought for him.

"It's just so heteronormative and I know," He continued as David began to speak, "it's her way of trying to make sense of us and our family, but I don't want Harry to ever feel like our family isn't valid, just because it doesn't fit into her definition."

"Neither do I." David said as he pulled open the car door, "but hey, maybe it would be good for him to start realizing that other people may not understand or accept our family."

"I know." Kurt said petulantly as he walked around to take the wheel, "but does he have to learn it from someone that is supposed to love him and you, unconditionally." He said opening his door and taking the driver's seat. "Maybe he won't have to," David said, trying to sound hopeful.

Kurt watched David put the bag of clothes on his lap as he pulled on his seatbelt. Kurt pulled the brochures out of his pocket and handed them to him, leaving his hand open as he nodded toward the bag of clothes. David tried to hide the smile on his lips as he handed the bag over. "Laugh and you'll be spending our only child-free night in weeks on the couch." He said, taking the bag from David's hand to peer inside.

* * *

"I can hear you thinking over the movie," David said into the hair on the top of his head.

"I'm know. I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to call and check on them again?"

"No, it's not that. It's just..." He picked up the remote to pause the movie. He'd already told Blaine he was going to be watching it this weekend and wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything important that he might ask him about later.

"It's..," He turned to face David, "I hate how it makes me feel when she treats me that way and I don't like the thoughts that pop into my mind."

David raised an eyebrow at him. "What thoughts?"

Kurt trusted David and their relationship but, "If I tell you, you'll think I'm an awful person." He turned his face down in shame.

"Nothing you could say would.." Kurt stood abruptly and began pacing in front of David. David started as his sudden movement, going silent as he waited for Kurt to start talking. "What if I told you that I have fantasies about creating a collage of family baby pictures and putting my dad's picture right next to Harry's and displaying it the next time they all come over?"

"Well, if you want to tell everyone..." David tried but Kurt was just getting started, "Or how every time she looks at you with those "knowing eyes" of hers I want to grab my penis and wave it around and say, "You really wanna know where that grandchild you love some much came from? Well, take a look!"

David was gaping at him. "Or that when she says or does something to emasculate me, intentionally or not, I'm actually tempted to tell her how much you love to bottom." David's face had gone full-on horrified. "How her 'manly' son begs to for me to fill him up and pound him into the mattress." Kurt had grabbed himself at some point and now David's eyes were traveling down his body to his crotch. "about the way he begs me to go harder, faster." He was becoming breathless and hot as his tirade wound down. "What kind of person thinks about saying that to his husband's mother?" He finished, just as David rose from the couch, insinuating himself into Kurt's space and pressing their lips together.

He pulled back slightly, "You're not telling me that little shit fit turned you on?"

David's answer was to smile as he took Kurt in his arms and twirled them both around, pushing Kurt back against the couch until his legs gave out. He huffed out a laugh when David straddled his lap. "Okay, I won't. Now show me how you were going to shake your dick again. That was my favorite part." He said, coming in for a kiss.

"David, I'm serious."

"Me, too." David laughed, kissing him gently. Kurt took control of the kiss and wrapped his hands around David's neck to pull him closer. "Sex isn't going to make a me a better person." He whispered when they came up for air.

"I don't need a better person." David said as he kissed along the line of his jaw. "I want my fierce," Kiss, kiss, "sexy husband," kiss, "who may fantasize about tearing my mom a new one, ugh that's an unsexy thought," kiss, "but would never do it, because under all that fire he has the sweetest heart I've ever known," kiss, kiss, "and would never intentionally hurt or embarrass another person, no matter how satisfying he thinks it might be." David finished his words as his lips skated along the lobe of Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver.

"I don't feel so sweet when I think those thoughts."

David pulled back to look at him. "Kurt, no one's perfect at this family thing, but I think as long as we all try, we can make it work."

"I do, too." He said tilting his head back to look at David. "I just wish it was as easy as it is with my family." David gave him a dubious look. "Well, after my dad got over everything that happened between us in high school."

"It took him longer to get over it than it did you.""I know, but he said, and I didn't understand this at the time but I do now, that when someone hurts your child forgiving that person, even if it's what your child wants, is nearly impossible."

David slumped slightly, "If you want us to..."

"No, no I don't want us to exclude your parents from Harry's life or ours. I just ..I worry sometimes. What if we decide to have another child? I mean your sperm could make a child built just like her or what if he or she take after their birth mother? Would she play favorites?"

"Another kid?" David said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well, if?"

David grinned at him, "I thought you said one child was enough. That you loved being an only child."

"I did, but Harry's different. I can tell that he would love a sibling and I..I love being a dad with you and having another child, well, I suppose it's been on my mind."

"Kurt, I love being a dad with you too and I would love having another kid, but you need to know that you and Harry and 'our family' come first. If my mom were to do something like that to our child then she would lose all of us."

"But Harry.."

"Harry probably wouldn't understand at first," David conceded, "but we would help him deal with it."

"I hate messy and not-knowing." Kurt whined.

"I know." David said, leaning in to kiss his temple. "But I think we gave up simple and having all the answers when we decided to bring a kid into the world."

Kurt huffed, "Yeah, we did."

"So this 'having another baby thing' has been on your mind?"

"Yes." Kurt answered shyly, looking at David from under his eyelashes.

David's grin was back full force. "You know, I remember how much you hated jerkin' it in that doctor's office when we went to in for the insemination. I think I'm going to need to practice to make sure I'm ready if we decide to have another baby."

Kurt shivered at the feel of David sliding off his lap and into the floor, his hands tracing down Kurt's chest and coming to rest at the top of his button fly. "Well, I guess I could provide that demonstration you mentioned." He said, as David happily plucked at the buttons of his jeans.

"Yeah, I'm going to need to study your technique in depth," He said cheekily, before burying his face in Kurt's now open fly.

the end


End file.
